


The day went on (and on and on)

by leejenowo



Series: Ships that should sail [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beach Holidays, Domestic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just love nohyuck thank you, literally the nohyuck content everyone needs, markren is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leejenowo/pseuds/leejenowo
Summary: Jeno and Donghyuck just want to kiss and go to the beach basically





	The day went on (and on and on)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angeIsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeIsan/gifts).



> Title from the song Beautiful Time by NCT Dream, inspired by the Beautiful Time MV because we finally got some Nohyuck content oof nohyuck nation RISE! This one shot is related to my Markren one btw. I'm thinking of turning both into a canon AU on twitter so maybe ?? it will happen ?? i dont know??
> 
> This is my birthday gift to Amy, I love you :((

If there was a thing Donghyuck loved more than sleeping, it was definitely sleeping with his boyfriend beside him. Usually, he would hate to sleep beside someone else simply because he absolutely hates being warm. His body usually ran hotter than normal and being beside someone else would sometimes make him feel like he was gonna die in a pool of his own sweat, but with someone like his boyfriend, it was different.

 

The morning light was just starting to filter through the thin curtains of the beach house they were staying at and Donghyuck sat up before closing his eyes to appreciate to warm rays for just a moment. He used this moment of peace to stare at his boyfriend, but not in the creepy Twilight way. God, he was so pretty... Donghyuck had told him countless times how beautiful he looked in the morning light ― and pretty much every other kind of lighting but that’s because he always looked good in his eyes ― but Donghyuck thought his boyfriend looked best when he was sleeping like that. The sun was hitting his face at just the right angle and he still managed to look like he was glowing despite his light skin tone. Donghyuck’s skin was naturally more golden and his boyfriend often voiced how much he envied him for looking so healthy, but he really had no idea of what he looked like in the morning sun. Donghyuck wanted nothing more than to kiss his skin and cradle his face to his chest, but he also didn’t want to wake him up. So instead of doing that he settled back in a laying position next to his boyfriend.

 

He was now looking straight at his boyfriend’s face and he let his eyes trace along the features he knew by heart: the long eyelashes that created a soft shadow on his cheekbones, the way his nose would sometimes crinkle when Donghyuck’s breath hit his face and the slight upward curve of his lips when Donghyuck leaned in to kiss his forehead.

 

Donghyuck watched has his boyfriend’s eyes slowly opened and how his eyes seemed a bit out of focus. He let out a soft giggle when he saw the smile on his lover’s face and he tried to mimic the way his eyes turned into small crescent whenever he was happy but to no avail. There was no way Donghyuck would ever look as pretty as his boyfriend.

 

“Good morning, Jeno,” Donghyuck couldn’t help but smile softly when his boyfriend hummed in response before snuggling close to his body.

 

“Morning, Hyuck,” Jeno made a soft noise resembling a purr and Donghyuck automatically leaned in to peck his lips ― because wow, his boyfriend was so cute ― only to be stopped by a hand. Jeno’s fingers were pressed against Donghyuck’s mouth and the latter frowned at the way he was rejected.

 

Jeno just grimaced and turned his head away, “I didn’t brush my teeth, it’s disgusting.”

 

Donghyuck groaned because he knew Jeno would say that if he tried to kiss him ― as he always did ― but he still wanted to do it so badly. Who cared about morning breath? Certainly not Donghyuck! So he tried again. This time Jeno let him move closer easily and he wasted no time closing the gap between them. Jeno’s lips were a bit dry, but they still fit perfectly between his own and that’s what mattered the most. They didn’t deepen the kiss, only letting their lips move together as one like it was the first time they were together. It was always like that between them, always so synchronized and perfect and Donghyuck didn’t want it to ever end. But he had to pull away eventually.

 

“You’re so beautiful…” Donghyuck left one last peck on his lips before getting up from the bed.

 

Jeno let out a small whine at the loss of warmth, “Where are you going?”

 

“The kitchen,” he answered while slipping on the shirt he had discarded some time in the middle of the night, “We need to eat something for breakfast and you’re definitely not the one who is going to cook for the both of us so I must sacrifice myself.”

 

Jeno nodded in understanding before falling back on his pillow, “Perfect, I’ll be here when it’s ready.”

 

“Bold of you to assume I was gonna make you breakfast in bed. You have two legs, use them, princess! We’re eating in the dining room,” Donghyuck left the room with that, expertly dodging the pillow that was thrown at him and ignoring the meaningless threats Jeno was shooting his way.

 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

 

It didn’t take long before Donghyuck heard Jeno’s footsteps coming towards the kitchen. He was used to the sound and pattern of his walk and, although a bit weird when he thought about it, it definitely made his life easier when he wanted to prank him. He could always tell when Jeno was trying to creep up on him, much like he was doing right now. So when his boyfriend suddenly circled his waist he didn’t even flinch, focusing all of his attention into not messing up the eggs like Mark once did.

 

Jeno seemed to notice because he soon started to whine in Donghyuck’s ear, “Hyuck~”, he dragged out his name but his boyfriend still didn’t budge from his spot. Too bad Jeno knew exactly how to get him to react.

 

It was quick, just a peck behind his ear, but it was right on the spot that turned Donghyuck’s legs to jelly and made him fall in love just a bit more every time. And it was annoying because Jeno was just tall enough to reach this spot every single time he back hugged him or was the big spoon.

 

“What do you want, Jeno?” Donghyuck was trying to keep his cool and not let himself be seduced by his boyfriend, but it was harder than it seemed and he only wanted to turn around and kiss him again.

 

Jeno kissed his temple before retreating to the kitchen island and taking a seat on one of the stool, “Just wanted to know where everyone is.”

 

Everyone referred to their other friends that were supposedly on a trip with them, but that they had barely seen since they had arrived three days earlier. Everyone had separated and gone on their own little adventures. It was summer break after all and it was the last time they would have before going back to school and being bombarded with homework and assignments.

 

Donghyuck was finally done cooking and he started plating everything, “Mark and Renjun went to the museum ― boring I know ― and Jaemin and Jisung went to the arcade early this morning. They said they want to win as many toys for Chenle so he can feel like he was on this trip with us when he comes back from China.”

 

“Poor Chenle, he’s probably so sad about being alone in China… Anyways! Where are we going today?”

 

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

 

Turns out Donghyuck had already prepared everything for the perfect beach date. He had packed a whole picnic basket ahead of time with the help of Renjun and the only thing they had to do was change into their swimsuits and then they were good to go.

 

The walk to the beach was quick since they were currently living just a couple of minutes away from the shore. Once there, Jeno wasted no time unfolding the blanket he had brought along before settling down on it. Donghyuck followed, sitting down between his legs. Jeno had to support himself and the extra weight by leaning on his hands, but it wasn’t a problem since the younger boy started feeding him all the little snacks he had prepared.

 

“I’m glad you’re the one who prepared this because I literally had no idea what to do today.”

 

Donghyuck snapped his head up at his boyfriend words and smiled at him, “I know, but I don’t mind doing it because I love you.”

 

This was something Jeno would definitely never get tired of hearing and he knew Donghyuck meant it every time he said it. He was just glad that they had stayed together when they had difficult moments and, thanks to proper communication, had always worked all their problems out like two mature people.

 

“Do you want to go in the water?”

 

Jeno didn’t have to be asked twice and he peeled off his t-shirt in record time, leaving Donghyuck speechless on the blanket. He ran until he was waist deep into the water and splashed around for a couple of seconds before the temperature of the ocean finally hit him. It was freezing. It was still relatively early and the sun didn’t have much time to warm up the water so Jeno was left shivering as Donghyuck laughed at him.

 

“Hyuck~, the water is so cold come warm me up,” even from his spot on the blanket Donghyuck could tell that Jeno was pouting. And he was weak to Jeno’s sad face so he had no choice but to follow him into the water.

 

Jeno laughed when he felt Donghyuck’s arms snake around his waist to cage him against his chest because his boyfriend started peppering kisses on the back of his neck since it was the only spot he could reach and it tickled. It was small moments like this that made Jeno’s heart jump and fill up with love and he needed to tell Donghyuck about it.

 

When Jeno turned, Donghyuck was faced with the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. Jeno’s hair was sticking to his face because of the water and some droplets were rolling down his cheeks as if he was crying and god, Jeno was beautiful even when he cried. But he wasn’t actually crying, he was, in fact, smiling down at him so brightly that his eyes had disappeared to form tiny crescents again. Donghyuck wanted to smile back, but he also really wanted to kiss his stupid grin away.

 

Jeno was surprised when he was suddenly grabbed by the neck and his face was brought down to Donghyuck’s level, a soft sound leaving his lips before they were quickly connected to another pair. The kiss tasted like salt and it was more aggressive than the one they shared while they were still in bed, but Jeno had no complaints whatsoever. He even brought the smaller boy closer to him, pressing their chests together. Donghyuck sighed in his mouth and Jeno had to pull away because he was starting to get dizzy. His boyfriend whined a bit until Jeno pressed another kiss to his lips and the other let himself fall in his hold.

 

“You’re so perfect…” Donghyuck hummed in agreement and pecked his cheek, “I love you.”

 

Donghyuck looked up and smiled, “I love you too… Thank you for this beautiful time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still being annoying on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KUNClTY?lang=fr) and [Curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/leejenowo)


End file.
